A Flower's Friendship A Fox's Loneliness
by Suna No Ken
Summary: Naruto finally got a date with Sakura but a sudden mission with Ino brings them closer. Not that he doesnt mind. But as Naruto and Sakura try to start a romance will Ino steal Naruto's heart? Or will it be the other way around? No NaruSaku. Preview up.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Alright now! this is my first fanfic on this site and I hope you realize how big a step this is to me. I hope you all like it and REVIEW! Please! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto. If I did he would have turned into a pimp by now.**

* * *

**Rewritten July 16 2010**

**A Flowers Friendship. A Fox's Loneliness.**

**Ch.1 The story begins**

This is my first Naruino fanfic. Actually this is my first romantic fanfic ever. Enjoy!

Naruto strolled down the street in an excited state of anticipation. He had finally convinced Sakura to let him take her out on a date and she was waiting for him at Ichiraku. All he had to do was impress her enough that she'd agree to a second date and his "Dating Sakura" plan could come to fruition. But how to impress her? He supposed he could write her a poem like Lee had done for Ten-ten, than again he never was the type to put feelings onto paper. Shikamaru had said to get her chocolates, the woman's natural weakness, unfortunately all Naruto had was three dollars. He couldn't afford nice chocolates and he doubted the Sakura would be impressed with a candy bar. So what?

"Agh! Isn't there something I can do?"

Naruto hung his head in defeat and from the corner of his eye he saw a yellowish Dandelion. Naruto picked it up and stared at it, eye's wide. Then his trademark grin broke through and he jumped glee.

"Of course! A flower! And I know just who'll sell me one for cheap!"

Naruto grinned and ran off for the shop where another certain blond was working.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka sighed reading her magazine. She was stuck running the shop on such a slow day. She wished she could be out in the village shopping or gossiping with the girls in the hair salon.

"Why can't I be there, it's not like some ones going to come in at seven in the evening."

Ino decided to drop the magazine and continue with her pet project. She brought out her favorite vase and went around the shop picking one of each flower. She put it in the vase and looked at the mass of jumbled colors and aroma's . Never before had someone attempted to make an arrangement out of completely mismatching flowers, but she could do it. She was the best there was at what she did. Still though, as time went by she hadn't gotten very far at arranging it. She sighed and heard the door chime.

"Hello, welcome to the Yamana- oh, it's just you Naruto."

"Wow, thanks for the warm welcome, who ever heard of customer appreciation?"

"Shut up Naruto, what do you want?"

"To buy a flower of course."

"Really?" She said noting how he was dressed "Well who's it for? Hinata finally pluck up her courage?"

"Huh? No, w-why would you ask about H-Hinata?"

' That was strange.' She thought. "Well never mind, so are you gonna tell me who it's for?"

"It's for Sakura-chan."

"Forehead?" Ino yelled, "That klutz finally agreed to go out with you?"

"That's not a nice thing to say about Sakura-chan Ino." Naruto scolded, "And as a matter of fact she did."

'Wow, Sakura must be wearing down.' Ino thought, "Well then, what kind of flower do you want?"

Naruto grinned and lifted the Dandelion he was holding for Ino to see.

"I want something like this." He said overzealously.

"You want a weed?" Ino asked in disbelief.

"What? No!" Naruto said exasperated, "I want something with the symbolism of it. This Dandelion was growing from a crack in the street. It shouldn't have been able to grow, but it didn't let anything stop it from becoming what it wanted to b, from doing what it most wanted to do. It lived, and it brought what little beauty it had with it."

Ino raised her eyebrows, touched at Naruto's speech. She had never heard someone describe something so insignificant so beautifully. She didn't think Naruto was capable of it.

'But I guess every one, even Naruto, has a moment of insight.' She thought.

"Okay then" She said aloud, "I think I may have the perfect flower. Wait here for just a second."

Ino moved from behind the counter and looked for the flower. Naruto decided to go over to Ino's flower arrangement and check out how the flowers were. He began picking each one and began taking in their scent's. No one knew this about Naruto, but he loved flowers. He had always had a heightened sense of smell because of the Kyubi and flowers just seemed to soothe him. He set the flowers back in the vase and heard Ino's shriek of anger.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh, what? Hey! Ino, what the hell?" Ino shoved Naruto out of the shop and he fell onto the street. He got up and glared at Ino in confused anger. "What did I do Ino?"

"You've ruined my flower arrangement, that's what! Now I'll have to start all over again!"

"Sorry, I didn't know." Naruto said, looking away ashamed. Ino relaxed a bit and her anger subsided.

"It's alright I guess. I shouldn't have blown up like that. Here, it's on the house."

Ino handed Naruto a pinkish-yellowish flower with long curving petals and a slightly glowing stem. Naruto looked at it in wonder and Ino giggled internally at how innocent his face looked.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Naruto said in awe. "Thank you Ino-chan, I really appreciate it."

"Hey!" Ino said as Naruto ran off. "Make sure you treat forehead right!"

"I will!" Naruto yelled back and disappeared around the corner.

Ino smiled to herself. 'Good luck Naruto' Ino turned back into the shop and went towards her flower arrangement. She looked at it and was shocked. It didn't look ruined at all. In fact, Naruto had put the flowers back in a way that looked head and shoulders above her own. It still wasn't quite there but…

"Hmm," Ino said thinking, "This here…then this…"

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath and walked over to Ichiraku's. He sat down next to Sakura who smiled at him.

"Hi Naruto." she said. She looked him over and her eye's landed on the flower. "Wow, is that for me?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I thought you might like one and Ino helped me pick it out."

"Wow, thank you." Sakura beamed at him and gave him a hug. Naruto stiffened and could feel his face getting red. Sakura let go and took the flower, putting it in her hair.

"So, you hungry Sakura?"

"Starved! I haven't eaten a good meal all day!"

Naruto smiled and slapped down on the counter.

"Alright then! Hey old man Ichiraku!"

"Well what can I do for you Naruto, Sakura."

"Remember when you said the day I bring a girl over for a date you'd let us eat for free?"

"What! You remember that! You were only seven years old at the time!"

"Hey, don't tell me you wont go through with it."

sighed and took both of their orders. As Naruto ordered, Sakura couldn't help but smile at the way Naruto showed his innocence. That was the biggest thing she liked about him. He may not have been able to bring Sasuke back the first time, had to fight nearly all of the Akatsuki, and even deal with finding out his father was the Yondaime, but he was still so innocent, seeing the goodness in of everyone.

"Sakura, are you okay? Your face is all red."

Sakura blushed more deeply and concentrated on their newly arrived food.

"No everything's fine. Just thinking about how nice it is being with you right now."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else Sakura-chan."

After the two of them ate Naruto led Sakura into the park. They walked to the top of a small hill and crashed onto the soft ground staring up at the night sky. The stars twinkled and danced as if for them.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah Sakura?"

"Why have you chased after me for so long? You never gave up, you just kept trying."

"Because I love you." Naruto said easily.

Sakura thought about this for a second. "But I don't love you." she said.

"I know, but that just means I'll have to make you fall head over heel's for me. All I need is a chance."

Sakura smiled to herself. "That's what I thought you'd say. Okay."

"Okay what?"

Sakura sat up and looked at Naruto with a wide smile. "I'm gonna give you that chance. I'll be working at the hospital nonstop for the next two weeks, but as soon as I'm done your taking me out again."

Naruto grinned and Sakura bent down to kiss him on the cheek. She got up and began walking away.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled. Sakura turned at Naruto's voice and saw him sit up with a grin.

"Sakura, I'll sweep you off your feet, just you wait."

Sakura beamed and left while Naruto fell back down and watched the stars.

* * *

Ino walked up the steps to the Hokage's office. She was excited, she hadn't been on a mission in a while and she needed a bit of action. As she got to the door she ran into Naruto. She fell back but Naruto reached out and grabbed caught her by the waist.

"Whoa! Sorry about that Ino-chan, I didn't see you coming."

Ino felt herself getting angry and was about to yell at Naruto when she realized she was in his arms. She quickly moved away and stood up straight, brushing herself off.

"Yeah, well watch where your going next time. I'm going to meet the Hokage for a mission."

"Oh? Well so am I. "

Ino groaned. She knew where this was going. Another mission with this annoying knucklehead. Well it couldn't be that bad, after all Naruto had grown a bit more mature. They entered Tsunade's office and sat down. There was an eerie silence between the three blonds as they continued to eye each other.

"Alright then," Tsunade finally said. "Naruto, Ino, your being assigned to an "A" rank mission. I need you two to go to the land of flowers and track down a certain man, this is his picture."

She handed the photo to Ino and she memorized the face. Naruto did the same then destroyed the photo.

"He has valuable information and plenty of money, which is why you two were chosen. Ino, you'll have to invade his mind and take anything you can on the info we need, trust me when I say you'll understand when you get there. Now you Naruto, will handle any of the thugs, mercenaries, or ninja's that the target might have hired as protection. You need to protect Ino at all cost's we cant lose this info. Good now go and do your best out there."

"Right!" they both said.

"Good, now then your dismissed. Oh, and one more thing, while on your mission you'll need a cover identity. You'll be known as Mr. and Mrs. Rokudo, a young couple on vacation."

"What!" Naruto shouted. "But-but-I and Saku-" Ino elbowed him and looked at Tsunade.

"Alright Tsunade-sama, we understand."

As the pair rose Ino couldnt help but dwell on Tsunades words. 'Trust me when I say you'll understand when you get there.' she had said. 'Why not just tell us now? What are you trying to hide?'

The two teens walked out and Ino glared daggers at Naruto as the door closed.

"Don't. Ever. Embarrass. Me. Like. That. Again. Dammit Naruto it's only a cover, and as much as I hate this, I've been waiting for a mission for too long. I wont let you mess this up for me."

"Alright Ino, if you say so." Naruto said coldly. He turned and walked away in another direction. "I'll meet you at the gate in an hour." he called behind.

Ino was a little disappointed in herslef for already causing Naruto to drop the -chan in her name. So little people did it, she was happy with the thought that they were finally becoming friends. In anycase there was nothing she could do about it now so she went down the stairs and left to her house to get ready.

* * *

As Naruto and Ino set out Naruto was quiet the whole time. Ino felt uncomfortable in the silence of the usually loud and laughing blond, and tried to start up a conversation.

"So, Naruto, how was your date with Sakura?"

"Huh? Oh it was great! She really loved that flower you picked Ino-chan."

'Maybe I didnt mess up.' Ino smiled and tried to keep the conversation going. She didn't know too much about Naruto and now that they were being forced on such a long mission why not start now?

"So since it's like a three day trip to the Land of Flowers, you mind sharing one of your famous stories?"

Naruto perked up and told Ino some of his stories of when he went training with Jaraiya. Ino saw the good it did Naruto to talk about his deceased master. She knew that kind of pain, and it was good to talk and reminisce about the good time's with them. Time seemed to fly by and before they knew it, it was already night. They set up camp and were sitting opposite each other around the fire while Naruto spoke.

"-And then they heard it. Thump-thump, thump-thump. The man was going crazy while the children were huddled around the fire, terrified of the sound that seemed to be coming from everywhere. Thump-thump, thump-thump. Then the man collapsed onto the floor and was dragged off into the forest. The children screamed and that's when it happened. From behind them, out of the bushes, it rose up-"

Ino suddenly heard a rustling behind her and was grabbed from behind by the real Naruto .

"And it ate them!"

"Kyaa!" Ino screamed.

Ino and Naruto rolled onto the ground laughing at Naruto's little surprise attack. The Naruto clone that was telling the story poofed out of existence, leaving the two blonds alone together on the floor. They continued laughing and turned to stare up at the starry sky.

"Sigh. Naruto?"

"Yeah Ino-chan?"

"That was fun and all-"

Ino punched Naruto in the head and he cried out in pain.

"But if you ever scare me like that again I'll murder you!"

Ino got up and brushed herself off, her long platinum blond hair flowing down behind her. She walked over to the tent they had set up and zipped it shut. Naruto rubbed his head and laughed. He laid out his sleeping bag and settled down next to the fire.

"Good night Ino-chan."

"Good night Naruto." She said from inside, and immediately dozed off. Naruto took off his jacket and set it aside when he noticed the broken hair clip on the floor. He picked it up and noticed the fine scent.

"Hmm. Almost like Violets." Naruto smiled and rested his head on the pillow, the hair clip underneath.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked this fanfic. Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! I live for reviews. And remember every time someone reads my fanfic and doesn't review it, a person goes brain dead from having to watch too much TV. Thanks and look forward to my next chapter! I'll update as soon as possible! Goodbye!**


	2. Flowers Innocence meets Fox's Rage

**Authors Note: Now then here's chapter two. This chapter wasnt originally supposed to be this long but I revised and added a bit. Now I have to say somethings about this chapter. There are some very intense moments in this chapter. Now this is rated T and i want it to stay that way so there is nothing too graphic, but I needed a situation like this to happen for Ino to gravitate to Naruto a bit more. I donot condone any of the actions taken against Ino and this is the only time anything like this will ever happen in my story. I hope that by the end you guys see how this chapter sets up the others for a long time. Sorry if i angered anyone as well but i needed something different than Naruto saving Ino from death, and I tried to make up for it with more humor in the beginning. Well I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Naruto, I wish I did cause then I could make Sasuke openly gay. Haha! My only Sasuke Bashing in the series.**

**

* * *

**

**A Flower's Friendship. A Fox's Loneliness.**

**Ch.2 A Flowers Innocence meet's Fox's Rage.**

Naruto and Ino arrived at the Land of Flowers on their third morning out and quickly got to work. Touring the streets of the town the target was supposed to be in Naruto and Ino took up casing their surroundings and actions of the people.

"They all seem…nervous? No that can't be right." Ino said thoughtfully.

Naruto shook his head and looked around the rooftops. "No they are nervous, you can practically feel it emanating from them. Look up there."

Naruto motioned almost imperceptibly but Ino caught where he was looking. Her eye's darted forward to the large blocky building northeast of them. On top of the roof, cleverly hidden, were several masked ninja. While on the ground several beggars littered it's entrance.

"Ten to one those beggars are disguised thugs. Whatever this guy is doing it must be big. Why didn't Baa-chan tell us more about this mission?"

Ino shrugged and the two blonds went to the inn they were supposed to stay at. When Naruto checked in and entered the room he yelled in fright. Ino ran to catch up and entered the room to see Naruto on the ground with foam around his mouth.

"Naruto!" She rushed to him and tried to shake him awake. "Naruto what happened?"

Naruto rose a shaky hand and pointed forward.

"T-t-there's only one b-b-bed."

Ino stopped holding Naruto and rolled her eye's. She got up in a huff and set their stuff down. Naruto had finally recovered enough to sit up and Ino grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out the room.

* * *

"Now then let's see what we can find out." Ino said to Naruto.

Naruto nodded and created several kage bunshins. The bunshins all ran off in different directions and Naruto nodded farewell to Ino. Ino walked out of the alley they were in and situated herself in the middle of the little square. She imperceptibly made several hand signs and her consciousness expanded and found it's way into several minds at once.

'And she was totally like-'

'-boss just couldn't let me-'

'-wife. She'll also be my best -'

'-then get it over to the warehouse. Chief said that if we fail again he'll gut us and get someone who can do the job right.'

'Bingo.' Ino thought and focused on the people where the thought's were coming from.

* * *

After a few hours of investigating Naruto and Ino met for lunch at the café they had decided as their meeting place. Naruto ordered a sundae while Ino just had some tea.

"Why not get something cool and sweet? It's blazing out here." Naruto asked.

"I'm on a diet and I cant afford to gain any extra weight." Ino said coldly. Then Ino asked the waiter to change the order into an iced tea. She looked over at Naruto who was grinning and Ino went red with annoyance.

"Any way's did you learn anything?" she asked.

"Yeah. A large group of people have been causing lot's of trouble up on the east side of town. Several crime waves have occurred and lately the local law has overlooked any violations in that side of town. Also I inspected the building where all those ninja and thugs were at. It's just a dupe, a fake. I bet the real base is in the east side slums. The building is more like holding facility. Over three hundred people their all in chains. Do you have any idea as to why?"

"Yeah, that's because I found out what this man does." Ino shivered and stared at Naruto. "The man is a slaver. He steals people and sells them to the highest bidder as slaves. It's sickening, and the people are mostly homeless street children."

Naruto had to shove aside his initial wave of fury, but still Ino was able to hear the growl escape from him. 'That's why Tsunade said nothing. If she had told Naruto the whole story he'd have rushed to the kids aid instead of planning something out. He feels to deeply about something like this.'

When Naruto tensed even more she cocked her head at Naruto. 'That's not all. There's something other than anger there.'

"Naruto what is it? Why are you acting like that?"

Naruto shot a look at Ino which send shivers down her spine. Then he relaxed a bit and spoke quietly.

"I cant let those kids get hurt Ino. They don't deserve to suffer the way I did."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"I was a street urchin Ino. When I was young the orphanage I was staying at kicked me out. I was alone on the street's for two years before I signed up for the ninja academy when I turned eight. That's when Iruka-sensei found out about me living on the streets. He took me out to ramen, the first real meal I had had in what felt like forever. Then he took me to see old man Hokage and he gave me my own home."

Ino felt her eyes water a bit. She had known Naruto had been friendless and awkward as a kid but homeless? She couldn't imagine the pain he must have felt.

"I have to help those kids anyway I can. I don't know how but I'm going to get them out tonight."

Ino smiled at Naruto determination and caring attitude. She had really misjudged him before.

"Well then you'll be happy to know that I discovered a way in. Seems the target is a real pig. He has a thing for blonds, his cronies bring him a new one every night. It's completely disgusting and I wish I could murder him for it but at least we have a way in."

"No." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said no. We'll find some other way to get in."

"Naruto, I have to do this. I had to scan so many minds to get this information that I've got a headache. It's not like I haven't been on a seduction mission before, we have to act in this."

"I'm not going to let you do this Ino-chan. it's degrading, and disgusting and your above having to do something like that for a mission. Besides, it's way too dangerous. What if something happens?"

Ino was caught off guard by Naruto response. She didn't hang out with the blond often yet he was incredibly troubled at what she was proposing to do. Was she that important to him? Did he really care?

"Naruto I hat that have to do this, but how else would we get in?"

"Your not the only blond here Ino-chan."

Ino blinked and realized what Naruto was getting at. She had had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach at doing what she said, and Naruto had just managed to save her. 'Like always' she thought.

* * *

Naruto and Ino cased the base out. It was a cruddy run down warehouse but Naruto had discovered that it had multiple hidden levels underground. Naruto went over the plan with Ino one last time.

"Alright, after they 'capture' me track us through the shadows. Security is lax since this base is a secret but that doesn't mean you can get careless."

"Right. I'll follow you all the way up to when the send you in to meet the target. Then I knock them out, get the info, and we escape before any one's the wiser."

"Good. Oh here come the search party now. Ninja center fold!"

Naruto transformed into his girl form and leaped down the building. Ino watched as he pretended to be lost and ask the search party if they could help. The two men nodded to each other and grabbed Naruto by the arms. Naruto pretended to struggle and was led back to the base. Ino followed in silence and entered the base after them.

"Where are you taking me what's going on?" Naruto, Naruko, yelled. Ino nodded and followed the sound of Naruto voice. She had told Naruto to warn her with codes and she stopped. A small patrol of guards went past and didn't notice her as she hid. She got up and continued to follow Naruto's voice.

"Stop, please stop! Why are you doing this!"

Ino sped up. Naruto had just confirmed that they were heading to one of the lower levels. She hurried forward and saw Naruko and the two men descend to a lower level and groaned. If they were going underground then the escape would be a lot harder.

Just then Naruto accidentally hit his head against a door frame and his illusion broke.

"Oh crap."

"What the hell?" The first guard yelled. Naruto elbowed him in the face and kicked him away while Ino grabbed the other guard and rammed leg into his neck dropping the guard like a rock. Naruto and Ino moved forward and kept hidden. It wouldn't be long before the guards were found and they had to find the target as quickly as possible. They found a lone guard and captured him.

"Which way Ino?" Naruto asked after she searched the guards mind.

"Down this hall. Then to the left and down one more flight of stairs. Hurry this guy was supposed to report I back in in five minutes."

The two hurried to the room and stopped. Ino took a deep breath and entered.

"Why hello there my little prisoner." The man said.

"Wh-what are you gonna do to me?" Ino asked feigning fear. "Are you going t-to hurt me?"

"Oh no. Trust me it'll all be fine. You may even learn to like it. Some of the others did."

Naruto had to physically restrain himself from crashing into the room and trying to kill the man where he stood.

"P-please, j-just don't-don't-" Ino began to shed tears and the smiled evilly moving towards her.

"Come now, it's alright. It'll be much better if you just let it happen.'

The man came closer to Ino and she suddenly rose up, her hand's formed into a sign.

"Mind Scan Jutsu!"

The man stopped dead and Ino began to rummage through his mind searching for everything related to his slaving business, hoping she could find some of the things that Tsunade wanted. Just then alarms blared through the base. Naruto looked down the long hall to see several thugs and guards turning down to get to the boss and protect him. They slowed down slightly at the sight of Naruto then ran with renewed determination.

"Shit! Ino hurry up, we gotta go!"

"I'm searching as fast as I can!"

Ino had found most of the info, but she needed to erase everything that she took from the man's mind. Naruto made several kage bunshins and his small army began to fight with the guards and thugs. When he was half way through with defeating them a small force of ninja rounded the corner towards him.

"Oh give me a break!" Naruto ran forward leaving his clones to deal with the rest and created several more kage bunshins, all shouting. "Bring it on!"

Naruto and his clones fought against the ninjas and had a slight advantage. As the last of the thugs were beat down the remaining clones went to help in the massive fray. Ino finished using her mind scan jutsu and the man fell to the floor. Naruto and his clones finished off nearly ten ninja but only two clone remained as five more ninja swarmed them. Ino ran out the room and made a hand sign.

"Mind Destruction Jutsu!"

Ino made one of the ninja to turn on his comrades and slit one of their throats before getting killed himself. The three other ninja destroyed the last of Naruto's clones then ran full force at Naruto.

Naruto focused energy into his palm and slammed it into the charging ninjas.

"Rasengan!"

The orb of energy hit the first ninja and blasted him backwards taking out the two other ninja behind him. Naruto breathed heavily at having to beat so many people at once and smiled over to Ino.

"Thanks Ino-chan."

"No probl-" Ino got cut off and slumped to the ground as she was hit on the head from behind. The boss was standing up, hot fury in his eye's and a large glass bottle in his hand's.

"You bitch!" he spat. " Oh, your going to pay for playing with my mind."

"Ino-chan!" Naruto shouted, moving to help Ino. Suddenly he was grabbed by his neck collar and flung backwards down the hall. Naruto crashed against the floor and looked up to see a new ninja smiling at him.

"Are you alright sir?" the ninja said to the man behind him, never taking his eyes off of Naruto.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Just kill that brat and let me enjoy my new toy."

The boss looked down to the semiconscious Ino and laughed. He reached down to her and tore off her shirt. Ino tried to get up and fight but the man slammed the bottle into her head again nearly making her black out.

"Stupid bitch! Keep trying to fight it and you'll suffer much more than that!" Then the man began to grope at Ino's body, reaching for a nearby rope. Ino was barely able to speak and cry.

"P-please, no. Help. Naruto help!" she shrieked and the man kicked her in the ribs, breaking a few. Ino cried out even more and Naruto focused, rising up to help Ino.

"Ino-chan!" Naruto rushed to try and help her but the ninja moved in front of Naruto.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Naruto yelled, charging the ninja with a kunai in hand. He swiped and stabbed at the ninja, clipping the ninja's arm. The ninja kicked Naruto away and threw a kunai at him, Naruto doing the same. The kunai hit in mid air but the ninja advanced on Naruto and grabbed his leg before Naruto could land. He threw Naruto against the wall and punched him in the gut. Naruto elbowed the ninjas head and kicked him back,. He landed on the ground and charged towards Ino. The ninja dashed and threw several kunai hitting Naruto's back. Naruto turned and the ninja drop kicked him. Then the ninja grabbed Naruto's head before he hit the floor and rammed it into his knee. Naruto spat out blood and grabbed the mans leg pulling him down. The ninja broke free and twisted mid-fall, landing upright, while Naruto pushed himself back up off the ground making several kage bunshins.

"Move! I wont hesitate to kill you if I can save Ino-chan!" Naruto bluffed.

"I seriously doubt you could kill me even if you tried!" The ninja laughed back.

"Kyaa!" Ino cried out. The boss had stripped Ino bare and proceeded to beat her. Ino was bound from behind, her arms and legs tied with rope, and she was still to groggy to escape from the bonds. Tears flowed down her face as the boss slapped her again.

"This is going to be drawn out and painful, so get used to it." The boss said evilly.

"N-n-na-ru-to…he-help…**please!** No. No!" Ino cried out in pain and fear.

"Heh, heh, well it looks like your little girl friend there is-" The ninja was suddenly struck in the face with Naruto's glowing fist. His chakra cloak surrounded him and his eyes were red cat slits filled with fury. Naruto didn't have the time to use sage mode so he opted out to the Kyubi to help finish this quickly.

"You protect such an evil man, and you enjoy it!" Naruto yelled. He extended a giant chakra paw and grabbed hold of the ninja. The ninja felt his bones break and screamed in pain.

"I'm just a tool!" The ninja pleaded.

"Your no tool, you're a monster!" Naruto formed a rasengan and slammed it into the ninja's chest. The ninja crumpled to the floor, wheezing out in pain.

"But I wont kill you. I'll leave you in fear instead. If I see you again, your dead!" Naruto turned and saw Ino silently crying, eyes closed in fear, as the boss began to undress himself. White hot fury coursed through Naruto and he was suddenly in between the man and Ino. The boss yelled in shock and Naruto placed one burning chakra palm on the mans head. The boss began to scream and struggle until Naruto spoke.

"You've tortured and destroyed the lives of countless woman and children for your sick desires! You don't deserve to have a life, not after all the atrocities you've committed! And now because of what you did to Ino-chan, you wont have one!"

Naruto darted his chakra tail forward and stabbed through the boss's heart. He crumpled to the floor and his lifeless body burned out Naruto's rage. He deactivated his chakra cloak and turned to Ino who was scrunched into a ball, eyes shut and crying. Naruto rushed to her and wrapped her in his jacket. He picked her up and fled out of the building, Naruto went so far as to sneak out of the village incase any of the goons decided they wanted revenge. He put her down when he thought they were far enough away and undid her bindings. She was silent the whole time, as if she wasn't even there.

"Alright Ino-chan, I have to go back and get our stuff, wait here and I'll-" Suddenly Ino threw herself at Naruto and held onto his shirt, crying into his chest.

"Naruto, he was- he was-he-gonna-ra-ra-" Naruto held Ino tightly and caressed her, tears streaming down his face, trying to calm her down.

"Shush now, it's okay Ino. He cant hurt you anymore. He cant hurt anyone anymore." Ino felt herself lose strength and she fell to her knees, drawing Naruto's Jacket tighter around her pale body. Naruto sat next to her, his arm around her. Ino leaned on him and cried a bit more until she couldn't cry at all.

"It's okay Ino. I promise, you'll never have to face that again" Naruto motioned to get up so he could go and get their stuff but Ino held onto his arm. Naruto turned and looked down into her eyes.

"Please…don't go." She said. Naruto nodded and sat back down, holding Ino. Ino leaned into him more and felt comforted by his presence.

* * *

Three days later Naruto and Ino arrived back to Konoha. Ino was healed slightly by a medic ninja at a passing hospital and was able to move around enough that the two got their in the afternoon. As they gave their report to Tsunade Ino excused herself to go home and rest.

"Of course Ino. Thank you for your time." Ino nodded, mumbled a good bye to Naruto, and walked out the door. As she closed it and turned to walk away she heard Naruto.

"That was bullshit Tsunade!" Naruto said angrily. Ino froze by the door.

"How dare you speak to me like that you-"

"That was horrible what you did to her! How can you look at yourself! Her father or someone else from her clan could have gone but you chose her! You knew the target liked blond girls!"

Ino couldn't believe it. Was what Naruto saying true?

"…Yes I knew, but Naruto you have to-"

"No! You basically sent her there to get raped for information! Is this what you've gone to? I thought you were better than that!"

"Naruto! We needed this info! If one girl had to suffer for a hundred then-"

"No! Never do that again! It's not right or fair. If you ever send one of my friends out to do that-"

"Are you threatening me Naruto?"

"No Baa-chan," Naruto spat. "I'm telling you. Do that again and I'm gonna make you regret it. I'll leave." Naruto moved and opened the door. As he came out he saw Ino running in the opposite direction. Naruto sighed and went back into Tsunade's office to see her staring out the window.

"Tsunade, listen. I don't take back what I said, but I'm sorry…and I need your help."

Tsunade turned to him, wiping a tear away.

"I have to do something right now, but if it's alright, I'll be back in an hour."

Tsunade nodded and Naruto left with flowers on his mind.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the Yamanaka home a few minutes later. Ino wasn't in the flower shop so instead he knocked on the door. The door flew open and Naruto stared face to face with Inoichi Yamanaka. Ino's father.

"Naruto? Well this is a surprise. What brings you here?"

"Well sir, excuse me but is Ino home?"

Inoichi raised his eyebrows in surprise. Ino had come home and locked herself in her room.

"Why do you ask Naruto?"

"Well…I think I need to apologize." Naruto darted his eyes and Inoichi grew a bit suspicious.

"Naruto I respect you. I think you're an excellent shinobi and you've proved yourself to be a hero to this village several times over. But understand, If you hurt my daughter I will kill you."

Naruto shuddered and looked Inoichi in the eyes, he could tell he was serious.

"I-I understand sir. It's just that on out last mission…I wasn't good enough to protect her."

Inoichi lowered his eyebrows and nodded in understanding.

"She's upstairs in her room. She wont talk to anyone though." Inoichi moved away from the door.

"That's okay, I was planning on doing most of the talking anyway." Naruto moved past Inoichi and up to the house. He found Ino's room and knocked to no answer.

"Ino?" Naruto said quietly. "Ino are you in there?"

"…Please Naruto, leave me alone for now."

Sigh. "Ino at least hear me out. I'm gonna say what I have to whether you agree to it or not."

"…Fine"

"Ino…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being faster to get to you. I'm sorry for not being strong enough to protect you from what you faced. I had to do something I hate to do to be able to protect you, and I'm sorry that it had to come to that to keep you safe."

Ino was sitting on her bed now, staring at the door. She cried silently, not expecting to feel…what exactly? Comfort? Friendship? Naruto was baring his soul here and Ino felt the pain and sincerity of the apology.

"I know you heard my argument with Baa-chan, and I'm sorry about that too. Ino…you're strong and confident and soon this will be behind you. Listen, I'm taking time off from missions for a while so if you need to talk or something, I'll be here. Just know you never have to suffer alone. Well, bye Ino-chan."

Naruto walked out the door and was bid farewell by Inoichi. As he walked back down the street to the Hokage's office Ino stared out the window looking at him.

"Thank you Naruto."

* * *

**Authors Note: Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will be updating soon and it will build more on Naruto and Ino's relationship. What does Naruto want to ask Tsunade, how will he handle having taken away a life for the first time, and why is Naruto taking time off of missions? And what will he do now that his next date with Sakura is little less than a week away! Find out more in chapter three, "Train me!" coming as soon as I type it up. And Dont forget to review. If you dont I'll sick my ninja ghosts to haunt you. Thats right I can do that.**

**Oh and before I go I have a request, I could really use some beta readers so if anyones interested just send me a message. Thanks!**


	3. Train Me!

**A/N Hey so this was pretty long. I like the way this chapter came out and I hope you all enjoy the new post. I'm uploading whenever I can so you dont have to wait too long, and please, please, please review. I base my work on it and I feel so downhearted when i dont get any. But enough with that let's get on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did then I would atleast give all of my characters last names. (Poor Ten-Ten)**

* * *

A Flower's Friendship. A Fox's Loneliness.

**Ch.3 "Train Me!"**

Naruto knocked on Tsunade's door. As he entered he caught a glimpse of the picture Tsunade was hastily putting away. Naruto gave her a small smile.

"I miss him too Baa-chan."

"I know Naruto…I just cant help but to feel like he would have known how to handle all of this better than I would."

"Heh, your not one to sell yourself out Baa-chan."

"And your not one for small talk. So Naruto, what do you need help with?"

"You know what day it is in two months right?"

Tsunade nodded. It would be Naruto's Birthday. His eighteenth Birthday.

"Well, on that day I need to go out and try to find whatever remains of the Hidden Whirlpool Village."

Tsunade felt her heart skip a beat.

"I've wanted to go for a long time now, but I wouldn't be allowed to go out of the village without supervision except on missions. Once I'm eighteen though, I can go on trips out of the village. Please Baa-chan, I feel like this is something that I have to do."

Tsunade didn't know what to say. Naruto had every right to go look for his mothers old home. He was just looking for a little closure, a way for him to feel closer to her.

"Naruto…yes you can go. On one condition! I'll have you pick someone to go with you. You may be an adult by then but you still have plenty of enemies who would kill you if the could."Naruto smiled in delight. He thought Tsunade might partner him up with somebody regardless, but the fact that she would let him choose made him feel better. It would be an improvement over having to take a whole team with him.

"Thank you Baa-chan! You don't know what this means to me!" Naruto said bouncing around.

"Alright, calm down! I said that's enough!" Tsunade reached over the desk and pulled Naruto in close to her. "If you don't stop right now I'll give you the worst body guard I can find!"

"Ack! You cant mean-"

"That's exactly who I mean!"

A sudden flash of green spandex entered Naruto's mind and he shivered. No way was he going to get stuck with that on his trip. Naruto bowed and apologized as fast as he could, getting out of the office and heading home. It may only be noon but it had been a long day and he was already crazy tired. He decided that he'd take a nap, then see if Shikamaru was up for a game of Shogi. He'd been hooked into the game after losing countless times and he couldn't stand it. After that then he'd probably go out to Ichiraku's for dinner. He smiled as he thought of how the rest of the day would be.

"Yeah, this'll be a good start to my vacation."

* * *

Ino paced around her bedroom. Naruto's words kept coming back to her and she was driving herself mad over them. She just couldn't wrap around her head how he genuinely thought that it was his fault that she…got into such a situation.

'How…can he believe that my weakness is his fault?' She stopped in the center of her room.

"It's my own fault. I'm simply a stealth ninja, I'm not fit for combat. Everyone in my clan is a stealth ninja, well except for daddy, he's just too strong to be one. Sure I know a few medical jutsus but…"

Ino flopped on her bed unsure of how to finish that train of thought. Her mind drifted to think about all of the missions she's had with Naruto over the years.

He was strong. Stronger than anyone else she knew. So for him to say that he was too weak…it just wasn't right. He was too hard on himself, and Ino realized what she would to do. She got up and ran through her bedroom door, to run right into her father. Inoichi rocked back a little and straightened himself before realizing Ino had run Into him. He smiled brightly and gave his daughter a hug.

"Ino! I'm so happy your not brooding anymore! "

"Daddy! I wasn't brooding! I just…needed to think a bit."

Inoichi let go of his daughter and nodded, then gave her a serious look. "Honey, what did Naruto have to say to you?"

"It was nothing dad, just…I don't really want to talk about it. I'd rather forget it and move on."

Ino moved around her father and walked down the stairs.

"I'm going out for a while dad. I'll be back before night comes."

Ino walked out the door and headed down the street. It was three pm, nearly four hours since she spoke with Naruto. She wondered if he would agree with what she said or not. No, he would, she wouldn't take no for an answer. She smiled confidently and went to Naruto's house.

* * *

Naruto rolled around in his sleep. He was murmuring to himself and his bed was a mess from all the tossing and turning he'd been doing. Finally Naruto screamed and sat bolt upright, waking up from his nightmare. He rubbed his eyes and sighed in frustration. It didn't happen very often, but every time he went to sleep after using the Fox's chakra for something bad he had nightmares for nearly a week. He felt…unclean. The act of him killing that man just continued to play over and over again.

Naruto got up and ran to the bathroom. He hurled at the memory of his dream. He was a ninja dammit! Killing was natural in his world! But still, he had never killed anybody, not even Tobi, now that was hard. Naruto breathed some more and focused. So it was his first kill, he was lucky enough it didn't happen when he was younger, he probably would have taken it a lot worse. Naruto shuddered at how he might have reacted if this had happened to him when he was still a rookie gennin.

Naruto lifted himself up and went to his kitchen, he needed something to calm his nerves. He set some water on the stove and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Five minutes later he heard a knock on his door. He got out and quickly pulled on whatever clean clothes he had and hurried to open the door. He looked out and saw Ino with a gleam in her eye's that quickly changed to one of shock and confusion.

"Ino-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Naruto, why the hell are you so wet?"

"I just got out of the shower. Seriously though, what's wrong? Are you in trouble?"

"Agh. I just cant take you seriously with you looking like that. Don't you have a towel?"

"No." Naruto said bluntly. Ino rolled her eye's. She could wait from telling Naruto what she wanted to, right now the knucklehead needed her help, even if he didn't know it. She stepped past Naruto, to his protest, and looked around his messy apartment.

"How can you live like this?" Ino asked exasperated.

"Did you come here just to scold me, because I get enough of that from Sakura."

Ino sighed and plopped onto Naruto couch. It was incredibly comfortable and for a moment she forgot why she was there.

"No, that's not why. Listen, dry yourself off with that shirt and get properly dressed. We're going shopping."

"What?" Naruto yelled.

"I said what I said, now do it!" Ino got up and pushed Naruto into his room, slamming the door. The teapot went off and Ino poured out two glasses. She sipped at her tea as Naruto came out slightly annoyed.

"Here's your tea" Ino said handing him the cup.

"Uh…thanks?" Naruto looked at the tea cup and cradled it. "Why are you doing this Ino?"

"Because you obviously need some help. This place is a mess, your fridge is empty, and it smells like you haven't washed this carpet since you've lived here. No wonder forehead scolds you all the time, I'm surprised she hasn't forced you to go out shopping yet."

"She-uh-she's never been here. You're the first girl that's set foot in here."

Ino was surprised by that. She set her tea down and sighed, glaring at Naruto.

"You know how lame that sounds right? C'mon let's go." Ino grabbed Naruto and headed out the door.

* * *

"Okay! Now this is more I like it." Ino said after arriving back at Naruto's apartment. Naruto had to agree with her, his apartment looked considerably better. Who knew that two hours of shopping and an hour of cleaning could do so much.

"Seriously, the way you shopped though Ino, I thought I was gonna go broke." Ino slapped his back in annoyance.

"Hey, just remember that if it wasn't for me bargain shopping you'd have probably paid even more."

Naruto shuddered at the thought as Ino hopped over to sit on the couch. Naruto's eyes widened and he reached out a hand to stop her but as soon as she sat she sprung right back up.

"Shit! Naruto! You forgot to move the freaking cake we got! Now my skirt is ruined!"

"Sorry, sorry! I have some extra clothes in my closet so you can change."

Naruto scrambled around and let Ino pass as he tried to busy himself with cleaning out the couch. Ino huffed into Naruto's room, annoyed at having to undress in a guy's house. She rummaged through his closet and found a pair of pants that weren't a gaudy orange and tightened it with one of Naruto's belt's. She motioned to leave the room when she saw a blast of color out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw a beautiful potted flower on Naruto's shelf, the colors and size of it made it simply breathtaking.

'The baka takes care of flower's?' she thought. She wandered around the room a bit, looking at some of the other things Naruto had. He had a picture of team seven, another of Jaraiya and Tsunade celebrating Naruto's sixteenth Birthday with him, and one of a tall blond man and a fiery haired woman. They were smiling with a dreamy expression and the woman was visibly pregnant.

"That's my parents." Naruto said from behind Ino. Ino nodded and set the picture down, then she turned to Naruto. He had a distant look in his eyes and Ino was simply at a loss for words.

"Ino why did you come here in the first place?" Naruto finally said, staring down at the blond girl. Ino raised her head and before she knew what she was doing she hugged him.

"Because," Ino said softly, "You shouldn't have been the one saying sorry. You did more than enough on that mission Naruto. You can't always blame yourself when something goes wrong, that kind of guilt rips people apart."

Naruto couldn't move. He had absolutely no idea what to do in this kind of a situation and was too afraid to even breathe. Ino backed up from him and smiled. Then a grin grew on her face as Naruto's stomach grumbled.

"Well, we did do a lot today, how about I treat you to Ichiraku?"

"Alright! Talk about brightening a mood! Let's go!" Naruto grabbed Ino by the wrist and bolted out the door.

* * *

"Here you go Naruto, one Mega Ultra Chicken Deluxe Ramen with added Pork."

Naruto drooled and Ino could have sworn that Naruto's eyes were in the form of Ramen Bowls.

"Oh boy!" Naruto yelled as he began to devour the Ramen had placed in front of him.

"And here you are miss, one diet Miso Ramen with added cayenne spices."

"Thank you" Ino said, and not to be outdone, dug in with the same intensity as Naruto.

Naruto paused slightly before continuing his own meal, smiling all the while. Ino had changed slightly, but she was still way too competitive. In four minutes they were both finished and left the Ramen bar.

"Ah man, thanks so much Ino-chan. I haven't had a real meal since last week."

"No problem Naruto, I was craving something a bit greasy to tell the truth. A week of field rations just doesn't really keep you feeling good you know?"

Ino's stomach grumbled and she clutched it in discomfort. She shouldn't have eaten so fast.

"Man, now I have to go back on a diet." Ino sighed. "All those calories from the rations and the ramen cant be helping my figure."

"Another diet? Why do you torture yourself like that? Didn't I tell you before that you don't need to diet?"

"Whatever. Listen Naruto I have a favor to ask."

"Oh? What is it?" He turned to see Ino with a serious expression on her face.

"Naruto, I'm terrible as a combat ninja. All I can do is stealth recon, and some small medical jutsu's. If I were stronger then I wouldn't have needed you to save me from that man."

Naruto flinched inwardly at the mention of the man and how he had simply killed him. "Ino, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying, Naruto train me!" Naruto got tooken off guard and realized that Ino was completely serious. Naruto sighed in indecision, he didn't really know how to teach a real student.

"Ino-chan, I know you want to get stronger but-"

"Listen closely Naruto. I don't want to be helpless anymore, I don't want to be the person who always need's saving. I want to learn to be strong like the best, and let me tell you something, you're the best! So train me! Please Naruto, train me."

Ino wasn't begging, she was much too proud of that, but she was doing something even more profound. She was showing Naruto her vulnerability's. Naruto slowly processed this then nodded confidently.

"Alright Ino-chan your on. I'll train you, but don't tell Konohamaru. If he found out you were my student he would challenge you to see which of my two students were better."

Ino laughed and Naruto grinned, both enjoying the little joke.

"Okay okay, but seriously now, meet me at the training grounds tomorrow at seven a.m. And don't eat breakfast before hand unless you enjoy throwing up."

Ino nodded and Naruto dashed off to home. Ino turned and walked to her own home. On her way she noticed Sakura passing by with groceries and ran up to meet her.

"Sakura! Hey forehead!" Sakura cringed at the nickname and turned.

"Hey Ino-pig, what's up?" Sakura noticed Ino's strange clothes and raised her eyebrows. "No offense but your fashion sense seems to have taken a nose dive. What's with the pants?"

Ino looked down and blushed a bit. "I had an accident and Naruto loaned me a pair of his. Any way's-"

"Wait, Naruto loaned you a pair? Why?" Sakura said a bit suspiciously.

"Oh, because it was his fault. Any way's I haven't been able to ask you yet, how was your date with him?"

Sakura smiled at the night's memory. "It was really sweet. I've known him for so long, but actually going out on a date with him showed me a whole other side to him."

"Wow, sounds like your real smitten. So is there going to be a second date?" Ino said grinning.

"Yeah," Sakura said shyly, "He's going to take me out when I'm not so busy at the hospital."

"Alright then I've gotta go. Good luck Sakura!" She waved goodbye and went home.

Ino arrived at her house and went up the stairs, saying hello to her mother in the shops backroom. Once inside she went past her father in the kitchen and started to her room when Inoichi called out to her.

"Ino aren't you going to have dinner?"

"No thanks dad, I just ate at Ichiraku's with Naruto." Ino cursed herself internally as she realized how that sounded.

"Naruto? Wait…are those his pants? Ino what happened?"

"Nothing, there was a little accident and Naruto loaned me a pair, that's all."

"Alright Ino, I'll believe you. Is your mother done watering the plants down stairs in the shop?"

"Yeah, she'll be up soon." Ino moved to her room then paused.

"Sorry dad I almost forgot, I'm gonna leave early tomorrow for training so don't freak out that I wont be here."

"Training? With who?" Inoichi said, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Naruto, he said he'd help train me." Ino left to her room and Inoichi let out a sad sigh as his wife entered.

"Is everything alright dear?" she said.

"I don't know" Inoichi said. 'Naruto, you'd better not try anything with my daughter!'

* * *

Ino came onto the practice field right on time and met Naruto by the memorial stone. As Ino approached Naruto looked over at her, a slight smile on his face.

"To think, I'd have a student so soon. It seems like yesterday Ero-sennin took me on that training trip."

"Hey c'mon Naruto, he wouldn't want you to brood like that. Let's get started now shall we?"

Naruto nodded and grinned. He put an alarm clock down and brought out two little bells.

"I have here two bells, your challenge is to steal these away from me before the timer sounds. All you need is just one bell. Attack as though you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance."

"Wait, Sakura told me about this. This was your first mission."

"Yeah, but instead of pass or fail I'm using it to see just where you need to build skill in. Ready? Go!"

Ino leaped back expecting an attack but Naruto turned and ran into the forest instead. Ino ran after him and almost immediately sprung a trap Naruto had set up before hand. Ino ducked as several blunted kunai zoomed right past her. Ino sprung up and continued her search for Naruto when suddenly Naruto exploded out from under the ground and jabbed her several times with his fingers before dashing away, leaving Ino frozen still. Every place Naruto had poked her would have been a fatal strike if he had been using a weapon. It was simply terrifying to know he could have just killed her if he needed to. How could she possibly hope to win against that?

"Hey, hey, calm down. Don't think about it too much, your still alive aren't you? Besides he hasn't left you to do this by yourself."

Ino turned to see Naruto, or rather a Naruto, standing against the tree across from her.

"When did you get there?"

"I can see why you would ask him for help. Your way too rusty Ino. Alright then, I've been assigned as your coach. I'll be helping you out now and again and teach you things on the fly during this exercise."

Ino became angry on the inside. 'How dare he think so little of me! I can do this by myself! I don't need a coach!'

"He said that you probably wont need me though, I'm just here incase something gets out of hand. Well, that and I can study your techniques more in depth on the sidelines."

Ino grumbled a bit and continued to search the forest a bit more with the Bunshin tagging along. She rounded a tree and came face to face with a Naruto. The Naruto moved quickly, leading with a spin kick, but Ino dodged by running up the side of the tree and coming behind the Bunshin, kicking it in the head as she jumped off. The Bunshin poofed out of existence and three other's leaped forward from out of the tree's all in different directions.

"Shoot!" Ino dug into her weapons pack and threw down a flash bomb. She disappeared and hid under a wide branch, sticking to the bottom.

"Not bad, but running wont win you those bells. You still have around five hours left, you sure you don't want any help?"

"Agh! I cant think! What should I do?" she asked. The Bunshin grinned and came closer.

"Why not fight fire with fire?" The Bunshin said slyly. Ino grinned as she got what he was thinking.

"See, this is why I'm here. Now to do the technique this is what you do…"

* * *

Three and a half hours later Ino and the Bunshin were searching for the real Naruto. Ino had begun to hunt Naruto down in a much smarter way than just searching the forest for him. She was focusing on a sensory jutsu that would allow her to pick up the location of several brainwaves, and whenever she found one she would investigate. There was only one left as she had destroyed nearly one hundred of Naruto's Bunshins. The last one was just twenty yards away when her Naruto Bunshin tackled her to the ground.

"What the hel-" A sword flew just above where Ino would have been and a new ninja flashed past them to catch his thrown blade. Ino quickly got up and the Naruto Bunshin took up a stance between the two.

"How did you find me out here? I've been hiding out for over a month from your anbu without raising suspicion. What are you, bounty hunter ninja?"

"Ino run! This guy is bad news!" The Bunshin said. Ino moved back and leaped off the branch. The ninja went forward, ready to strike down the Bunshin when suddenly he was kicked sideways by a second Ino. A third Ino then came from it's hidden place in the tree leaves and slammed down on the ninja's head. The ninja recovered mid fall and pushed himself off the tree branch and spun away while hurling three bomb kunai at the Bunshins. The Naruto Bunshin ran forward and grabbed the bomb kunai, protecting Ino's Bunshins while the real Ino came from under the ninja and grabbed him by the neck of his shirt. She hauled and pulled with all her might and flung him up into the air.

"Ya-" Then the first clone punched the man up higher. "Ma-" The second clone kicked the ninja up higher still. "Na-" The real Ino leaped up to the ninja and grabbed his leg. She spun around and threw him up even higher into the air, near the tree tops. "Ka-" Finally the Naruto Bunshin ran up a tree and leaped off throwing the bomb kunai back at the ninja. They struck dead on and the ninja erupted in a burst of flame from the bomb. "Exploding Rendan!" Ino finished.

The ninja plummeted to the ground and Ino released her bunshins. The Naruto Bunshin ran and caught the ninja before he hit the ground and set him down. Then the Bunshin ran up to Ino and Ino grinned in victory. She extended her hand to shake the Bunshins hand, but when the Bunshin reached out Ino grabbed his arm and pulled him forward, spinning him around. She lifted his jacket and grabbed the two bells that were taped to the back of his shirt so as to muffle the sound.

"How'd you know?" The Bunshin, Naruto, asked.

"That you weren't a clone? Puh-leeze Naruto, give me some credit. It just took a while to figure out is all." Ino grinned even wider and stuck her tongue out at him. "So coach, how'd I do?" she said smugly.

Naruto smiled and patted Ino's head to her annoyance. "Great job Ino-chan. Your not as weak as you think you are, you just seem to get too frazzled some times. Still though, your taijutsu skills leave a lot to be desired, it's like you have no fighting style at all, you just charge on ahead. And you also need a Finisher."

"Finisher?"

"Yeah, you know, a powerful jutsu that'll usually end any fight in a big and showy way. Like my Rasengan."

Ino stared at Naruto blankly.

"Are you serious?" Naruto shrugged and Ino began to snicker. "Oh. My. Gosh. You are such a dork!" Ino fell onto her sides and laughed herself silly. Naruto stared at the withering blond on the floor and just pouted.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I know I did. Anyways look forward to more battles of the body and heart next time! Oh and I'm still looking for betareaders. Anyone wanna apply? I'll pay double your normal rate. No tripple! Aww heck, I'll just pay you in gum, everyone wants to get paid in gum now a days. (Yes my sense of humor is that bad. Shut up!) Good bye!**


	4. Family Matters

**Authors Notes: Okay so first off sorry for the long delay. Theres two reasons for that. One, i got into the dog house with my parents and they said I couldnt go on the net until summer break starts. Well now that it's summer I'm back and will do weekly updates. But that brings me to the second reason. This is the third revision of this chapter and I am still not all that confident with it. It seems a bit too OOC for me and will likely be the only time that there will be any OOC. When I first wrote it I still hadnt put up my first chapter and so I thought the way I did it was fine, but after reading so many others fan fics I felt like I needed to change it. Trust me when I say this chap is a LOT better then the draft and I hope you enjoy. Please Review and tell me what you think because I want to know if I did all right with this. Thanx. Oh and to those who dont know Naruto Chapter 500 is out today! YAHOO!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did then Gaara would get his own spin off manga. He could do it! I know he could! Maybe! ...damn.**

* * *

**Ch.4 Family Matters**

Naruto and Ino were walking over to the Yamanaka house hold after today's training session. Ino was beginning to get the hang of Naruto's fighting style, and in only five days Naruto noticed vast improvement. He had gone over Ino's strength's and weaknesses and they had focused on Ino's chakra control most heavily these past few day's. Naruto wasn't the only one getting some training though. He would constantly help out at the flowers shop, and had even begun to learn a few things he never knew about taking care of plants and flowers. Ino had never pegged Naruto for a gardener, but he seemed strangely adept at it and was a quick study to what he didn't know.

The two passed the local playground on their way to Ino's place and Naruto slowed down. Ino didn't take much notice until she turned around to see Naruto staring at the playground, a far away look in his eye's. Ino turned to see what he was staring at and felt her heart break a little at what Naruto must be feeling. A mother was wiping the dirt off of her little boy's face, and a father a little way's off had his daughter riding on his shoulder's, giggling the whole while. Ino moved closer to Naruto and cocked her head as a sad smile played on her lips. She took Naruto's hand and squeezed it a bit, bringing him back.

"You okay?" Ino asked.

"Y-yeah. Thanks." Naruto looked at the family again. "It's just…I know they loved me, and that they would have loved to give me a family. That's enough for me I guess. If it just wasn't for the stupid fox's attack."

"A lot of parents died that day Naruto, I'm sorry yours did as well." Ino couldn't imagine growing up alone.

Naruto turned to her and plastered on a smile.

"It's okay though, I don't really think about it much anymore." He walked past Ino who stayed in place.

'There was something…off with that smile.' Then she felt a tug on her arm and noticed she was still holding Naruto's hand. They both let go quickly and their faces turned slightly red.

"Umm, wow, that wasn't completely awkward." Naruto said in his usual joking manner.

"Yeah, it was like nothing happened at all." Ino agreed shyly. They continued to walk when Naruto heard someone call out his name.

"Huh?" Naruto said turning around. Then his face brightened. "Kiba! What are you doing here you mutt."

Kiba feigned being offended and tackled Naruto. The two began to fight playfully and laughed at each other. At least until Ino spoke up.

"Hey Kiba. Where's Akamaru?" Ino asked curiously. Kiba turned his head and noticed Ino for the first time. He nearly dropped to the floor in shock.

"He's…uh…getting groomed. Uh what's up Ino?" Kiba's eyes looked from Ino to Naruto and back.

"Nothing, Naruto's just walking me home." Ino then winced and slapped her head at how that sounded. Where was her head at?

"Wait a…Naruto…and Ino…wow. I mean, I cant say I didn't think it was possible, after all, your so alike, I guess-"

"Kiba! We're not going out!" They both said. Then the two blonds blushed as they realized that they spoke in unison.

"He he, of course not." Kiba said snickering. Naruto's face twitched and he had to resist the urge to pound Kiba.

"Kiba, I'm just training Ino-chan. Besides, I have a date with Sakura-chan tomorrow." Naruto said proudly.

"Eh, that doesn't prove anything. How do I know you aren't dating both of them?"

Ino moved in between the two and stared Kiba down. "Because, do you really think that if I was dating him and he just denied it I would have stood by and done nothing? He'd be dead by now."

Kiba though for a moment and sensed the malicious intent Ino was giving off.

"Oh alright then, you two are no fun at all. Aw well, guess I'll see you two later." Kiba ran off leaving the two annoyed blonds.

"Heh, stupid Kiba. I mean, for him to think I'd date you, he's just crazy." Naruto chuckled a bit until he heard Ino's growl of annoyance. Naruto quickly covered his face just as Ino struck him, sending him to the floor. Ino then stood tall over him, glaring knives at Naruto. She was suddenly filled with anger. It's not like she had ever considered Naruto as a romantic interest, but for him to make a comment like that still hurt.

"And what's that supposed to mean hmm? I'm not pretty enough for you? Your too good for me? You think you can do better?"

"Oww! No Ino-chan, not at all! I'm just saying that your one of my precious people. Why would I date you? N-not that I wouldn't want to," He said hastily as Ino began growling again, "I-I mean after all, your one of the best looking girls in the village, your smart, your fun to hang out with, what guy wouldn't want to go out with you?"

Ino's temper began to subside and Naruto let out a silent sigh of relief as Ino moved away. He got up and noticed Ino looking at him strangely.

"Ino-chan, are you okay?"

Ino smiled hastily and nodded slightly. "Yeah, just fine Naruto." They began walking back to Ino's house and Ino thought to herself how glad she was that Naruto was her friend.

* * *

"Here you go Ino-chan, home sweet home." Naruto turned and Ino shot him a quizzical look.

"Your not gonna help in the shop today?"

"Nah, I promised old man Ichiraku I'd help run the stand while Ayame's sick. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ino went inside and Naruto turned to go when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Naruto hold on for a second."

Naruto froze. He knew that voice, he'd heard it the past three days when he helped in the shop. It was a voice that scared the crap out of him. He turned slowly to see Inoichi leaning against the side of the shop.

"Hello sir." Naruto said a bit panicked. Inoichi got up and walked over to the other blond, towering over him. 'How the hell didn't I notice him? He's huge!'

"Naruto, I have a question." Inoichi moved a bit closer to Naruto. "Are you planning something with my daughter?"

"What? No sir, not at all!" Naruto said hurriedly. "Why would you think that?"

"I was your age once, I know what goes through a hormone crazed teen's mind. Just make sure you don't try anything, it will end badly for you if you do."

Naruto gulped and Inoichi smiled inwardly. He liked Naruto, but a little healthy dose of fear was good for the boy.

"Now go on, I'm sure your expected somewhere else."

"Yes sir, thank you for not killing me. Good bye." Naruto turned and ran off as quickly as he could to the ramen stand. 'Boy was that intense. I feel like I just fought the whole Akatsuki at once...again'

Naruto rounded the corner and went up to his favorite noodle stand.

"Naruto, it's about time. Here's your apron, and your hat." Tuechi said, tossing everything Naruto's way.

Naruto fumbled around with the uniform. He wasn't accustomed to wearing things on his head so he tossed the paper hat opting for a hair net instead. That, at least, was easier to handle.

"Now I have a few deliveries to make so watch the shop until I'm back, you know the recipes like the back of your hand don't you?" Naruto nodded proudly and Tuechi became serious. "Don't eat any of the merchandise or you will never come near my stand again. Do you understand?"

"Y-y-yes b-boss." Naruto said near tears. 'Anything but the ramen! Don't take my ramen, I beg of you!'

"Right now I'm off." Tuechi said as he left, back to his normal self. Naruto sighed and just loitered around behind the counter. A few people passed by every now and again and Naruto was beginning to wonder if the old man was ever going to be getting back when Sakura walked up to the stand. Naruto grinned and leaned over to her. They had been able to spend some time together during Sakura's off hours in the evening and had gotten a lot closer. Sakura loved how Naruto doted on her. He made her feel like a princess.

"Well hi there cutie, what can I get for you? Ramen, ramen, or me?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled at the joke and pretended to think about it. "I think I'll take some ramen. Your cute and all but I've already got a boy friend."

Naruto raised his eyebrows but nodded sagely. "And who might this boy friend be?"

"Oh you know," Sakura said playfully, "Just the famous Naruto Uzumaki. In fact, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were him."

"Well maybe you don't know better, after all my name just happens to be Naruto Uzumaki. So Sakura-chan, are you sure you wont reconsider that order you just placed?"

"No I think I'll stick to the ramen." She said, enjoying Naruto's expression of disbelief.

"Any way's I'm glad you're here Naruto, I've been trying to find you since our mini date two nights ago. Where have you been?"

Naruto received a quick flashback of images of him working at the flower shop and just shrugged.

"You know, here and there. Why, is something wrong?"

"No, actually something's very right. My parent's, uh, they kinda know that we're dating. They want to invite you over for dinner tomorrow."

"R-r-really?" Naruto stammered. He didn't expect to meet Mr. and Mrs. Haruno for a while.

"Yeah. Apparently my mom heard from the lady who does her hair that she heard from one of her co workers that she heard from her cousin that he heard from his best friend who just happens to run a small hot chocolate stand at night that he saw us together that night we went to the park. She and my father want to meet you very much now."

Naruto took a moment as he tried to process everything Sakura had told him. Something about a hair dresser and hot chocolate? Whatever it was he understood the last part clearly enough.

"I-I don't know what to say Sakura-chan. I guess I could come…I mean I don't want to disappoint your parents."

Sakura smiled and gave Naruto all the details before saying good bye. Naruto sighed and leaned onto the counter. Thought's of tomorrow filling his worried head.

* * *

"Really?" Ino said as she sparred with Naruto the next day. She went for an upper cut but it was a feint, instead she slammed her left fist into his stomach. The clone poofed and Ino stood straight.

"Yeah, and it's supposed to be formal so I'm going to have to borrow something from Kakashi-sensei."

Ino walked over to Naruto and looked him up and down. Then she sighed and shook her head.

"Naruto I just cant picture you in something that isn't orange. Besides, nothing Kakashi has would fit you, he's taller than you are. Look's like I'm going to have to take you shopping again." She said with an evil grin. Naruto groaned and he could feel what little money he had in his wallet get even lighter.

* * *

"No no that's not right at all. Ino pushed Naruto back into the dressing room and handed him a long sleeved black shirt and dark brown pants. "Here maybe this will work. It's semi-formal but it's all we can do since suit's look horrible on you."

"Oh yeah, that's _totally_ going to fill me with confidence. I mean this is _only_ the most important dinner of my life."

"Oh quit whining and get dressed." Ino said to the curtain. Naruto grumbled and began to change when his voice came through the curtain.

"Ino-chan, can we please hurry. The dinner is in an hour and I'm still not that confident about it."

"Naruto you'll do fine, you're a good guy. Sakura's parents will love you. Now come on out."

Naruto stepped past the curtain and Ino slapped her head in frustration. The outfit looked horrible on him.

"Doesn't anything look good on you?" She yelled. Naruto scowled and went back in. Ino grumbled as she went through the store and a wicked smile spread across her face when she found something. She gave it to Naruto, and when he came out Ino whistled at her work.

"Damn, I am good! You'll nock them dead Naruto." Naruto grinned, charged by Ino's words.

* * *

"Now remember, compliment, always agree with what the parents say, and above all else don't pig out!" Ino handed Naruto the flowers they had picked up at the shop. "Greet yourself then give the flowers to Sakura. Start off with a joke-no! Instead start with a compliment and lead into a joke."

"But what if-" Ino shushed him and reached over to ring the doorbell.

"Good luck Naruto." Ino cheered then ran off to hide. Five seconds later the door opened and Sakura looked at Naruto with her mouth agape.

"Naruto? Oh my god, you…your…you aren't wearing orange!" Then Sakura took a good look at Naruto. "Wait…Naruto, you look good." Sakura blushed like crazy after hearing her own words and moved aside.

"Not as good as you look Sakura-chan." Naruto said coming in. Then he pulled out the bouquet from behind his back and gave them to Sakura. Sakura smiled in wonder at the flowers, taking them from Naruto. Naruto took off his blazer and his light blue button up and dark brown pants clashed heavily with his hair, but somehow that just made the whole outfit work. The two entered the main room and Sakura left to put the flowers away as Naruto shook hands with Sakura's father.

"Naruto, how nice to finally meet you son." He said.

"Believe me sir when I say that's it's finally good to meet you too. I was beginning to think Sakura would never introduce me to you two."

"Well we've been wanting to chat with you for a long time, no doubt you have a few questions for us."

"Well one comes to mind. I've always wanted to know, is Sakura a natural pink?"

They both laughed at Naruto's joke until they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They stiffened and turned slowly to see Sakura and her mother staring at the two of them with cold eyes. Sakura's mom also had pink hair.

"I had no idea you were curious about my hair Naruto." Sakura said emotionlessly.

"And to think honey, I had something…special planned for you later." Mrs. Haruno said.

"Oh-I-uh-well I just…I've always been too afraid to ask about your hair before. It's such a unique and special quality, and it's one of the most beautifully defining things about you that I like."

Sakura's widened at the speech and her mouth formed into an "O" shape. The parents stared at Naruto in shock. Naruto's own eye's widened and he discreetly looked past Sakura to see Ino smiling through the window at the other end of the room giving Naruto a thumbs up.

'Thank god,, I didn't know what to say. You're a life saver Ino-chan.' he thought to her.

"Naruto I - that was really sweet." Sakura said and gave him a huge hug. The parents smiled at the couple.

'Don't worry Naruto,' Ino thought to his mind, 'you've got the rest in the bag. Bye, and good luck.' Ino winked and left.

* * *

"Ha ha! Then what happened?" Mrs. Haruno asked.

"Well there I am right, shocked out of my mind in the hot springs, as Ero-sennin dashes by with twenty something girls chasing right after him. I mean seriously, for someone who was sixty he acted like he was still six-teen."

"Oh my gosh, I think I busted my gut!" Mr. Haruno gasped as he was laughing on the table. Sakura was red with embarrassment next to Naruto. Mrs. Haruno pulled herself together enough to get up and ten seconds later she arrived with a delicious looking pie.

"That was a good story Naruto, oh! You should tell them about the time you-"

"Now, now, that's enough stories for tonight. Besides, we're about to have desert." Naruto and Sakura's smiles widened as the pie was set down in front of them, both had a small drop of drool around their mouth's.

"Oh. My. God. I would marry Sakura right now if only so that I could always have some of that pie." Naruto said without thinking. He quickly turned to see that Sakura's whole face was deep crimson.

"It's okay Naruto, we know what you meant." Mrs. Haruno laughed. She cut the pie and they all talked idly while eating.

"Oh Sakura-chan, you've got a little something right there."

Naruto reached out with his finger and wiped some of the pie filling near her mouth away and ate it. Sakura nearly froze at the action but couldn't help her rising heart beat. Just at that moment Mr. Haruno spoke up.

"So Naruto, what are your plans for my daughter?" Naruto nearly choked on his food and Sakura blushed even harder.

"Daddy! That's-what-how could you just-" Sakura's thought's were so rushed she couldn't get the words straight.

"Ha ha, now, now, I was just playing around. I just wanted to know what your relationship is like."

"W-well sir, I've had feelings for your daughter for a long time. I just want to be around her you know? I'm not pressuring her or anything, we're just trying to see if we would work out, whether she'd feel the same about me. And I think, hope, that she's starting to."

Sakura played Naruto's words over and over again in her mind and she was close to tearing up.

"I'm sorry, I-I-I've gotta-" Sakura stood up and quickly left to her room leaving Naruto speechless.

"Um, did…did I say something wrong?" Naruto asked turning to Sakura's parents.

"No, she's just a little overwhelmed. I'll go talk to her." Her mother said getting up.

"Thank you for coming Naruto, it was a pleasure to meet you." Mr. Haruno said. He showed Naruto to the door and said good bye. "Oh, and Naruto. Next time you take Sakura out, I'd go for something fancy."

Naruto stared in slight disbelief as Mr. Haruno closed the door chuckling.

"Did he just say I could date Sakura?" Naruto grinned and leaped up in joy. He looked at his watch and observed that it was only eight-thirty. He was too excited to sleep so he couldn't just go home.

'What should I do? Nearly everyone's out on a mission, or stuck at home' Naruto decided to just walk around a bit and went into a local variety shop. He felt like getting some new cloth to use for his forehead protector and searched in the accessories aisle when his eyes landed on a beautiful, delicately styled, jeweled, purple hair clip in the shape of a butterfly. It said it was in the latest fashion and even Naruto could tell that it looked so amazing that any girl would fight for it. He picked it up and looked at the price. He nearly fainted.

'Cr-ipes! How the hell can anyone charge that much?' Naruto thought. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his money bag, counting it all out. 'Damn, I have enough, but it would spend the rest of my mission commission! It's not like she even really needs it, she has like, three.' Naruto tried to talk himself out of it but he knew he had to buy it. He _did _brake her old one. 'And that one had to be a bit older in style, I think. Still looked nice though' Naruto sighed and went to the register. He paid the owner and got a small purple box for the clip as he went out the door.

* * *

Ino was in bed writing her romance story. It was a hobby of hers since she was a little girl who wrote stories in her diary, secretly hoping for someone to find it and read. This was a brand new story for her though and it just wasn't coming out right. She felt like the heroin wasn't progressing well. She should have been realizing how much she loved her friend by now, but she just keeps remaining clueless to all the things the hero does for her. She tried to make her character realize it, but is she did it this early in the story then the series would be too short for her liking. She had to prolong it as much as she could. Just then she head a knock at her door.

"Ino honey, can I come in?"

"Yeah mom, come on in." She closed her notebook and put the pen behind her ear as her mother walked in. Mrs. Yamanaka sat on the bed next to her daughter and looked her over, finally sighing and smiling slightly.

"Oh it's true, you are crushing on someone." Her mom said.

"What? Mom, I'm not crushing on anybody!" Ino said defensively

"Ino, you know you can tell me anything right? So who is he?"

"MOM! I am not crushing on anybody! Is it really that hard to get? Besides, how would you know anything? You've been gone for three days." Ino said in a huff. Her mom shook her head and smiled.

"Alright Ino, maybe you don't even see it yet. Just don't make yourself try and see it, let it come naturally. I'll go now, good night."

"Night mom" Ino grumbled and Mrs. Yamanaka chuckled as she left the room, leaving Ino to wonder why her mother thought she liked someone.

"So did you see?" Inoichi asked as his wife came over to the living room.

"Yeah, she's writing again. Inoichi, she didn't seem like she liked some one, she didn't even blush. There may be a boy involved, but I really think she just wants to write."

'No, there's definitely a boy involved' Inoichi thought. 'Someone very orange.'

* * *

Ino flopped back onto her bed after the conversation, loseing the feeling to write, and looked at her clock. It was nine now. She wondered how Naruto's dinner date with Sakura's parents went.

'Heh heh, I can just imagine how nervous Naruto must feel having to talk with her parents.' Ino thought as visions of Naruto freaking out brought an evil smile to her face. Then it left as she began to think of him being comforted by Sakura.

'Sakura's lucky. I wish I had someone chasing after me as hard as Naruto does for her. If only, if only, the woodpecker sighed…'

Then she heard a sudden tapping on her window. Ino sprang up ready to attack only to see Naruto grinning, sitting on the edge of roof next to her window. Ino went over and opened the window.

"What are you doing here?" Ino whispered hurriedly. Naruto just grinned wider and motioned for her to join him.

'Oh what the hell.' Ino thought and climbed out the window and reached the roof. Naruto laid down and Ino sat, staring at him.

"Well if you're here you might as well tell me how the date went."

"It went perfect. They liked me and Sakura seemed…happy. But that's not why I'm here."

Ino raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to speak when Naruto suddenly tossed a purple box to her.

"Remember on our last mission when I accidentally broke your hair clip?"

Ino nodded and lifted the box saying "Yeah, I-uh-didn't stop yelling at you for that the whole next day." Ino opened the box and gasped, putting her hand over her mouth as tears formed at her eyes. "Oh…Naruto…It's beautiful." Ino took out the hair clip and looked at Naruto.

"It was the only one I could find. Sorry I didn't get you one sooner." Naruto just continued staring up at the stars and scratched his nose. "It's no big deal, I just wanted to replace it. Now we're even."

Naruto looked up at Ino who was just staring at Naruto.

"Ino? What is it?"

'Did he really just do this to pay me back? Or is there something else going on?' Ino felt her face get red and quickly turned away from Naruto. She shivered a little as the breeze from the night air passed by. Then she felt a whole lot warmer as Naruto wrapped his blazer around her.

"Here you look cold." Naruto laid down again and Ino looked at him just staring at the stars.

'Is he…no I'm reading too much into this. He doesn't have the ability to be subtle like that, and he's devoted entirely to Sakura. Besides, he would help any of his friends feel better, even if it's just making them warmer.' Ino looked up at the stars with Naruto, a smile on her face. 'Too bad, I would have liked to feel that special.'

The two teens just stared at the stars as Inoichi stood on the wall underneath them.

'Hmm,' Inoichi thought, 'I may have to do some thinking about this.'

* * *

**Okay so what did you all think? Good or bad? Does it really matter? Kinda, but I'm still gonna continue writing regardless. Now before I go two more announcements. I want to tell a certain reviewer, I believe his name is 'GodHand Gene' to back off. I'm used to flames but everything you write is so nonsensical it sounds like you barely read the fanfic! And you flame as an anonymous reviewer so i know your not man (or woman) enough to use your own account so i can block u off so just stop all together. I already erase each of your reviews so whats the point? Now the next announcement is more general. The next few chapters (two or three) are going to be fillers. Sorry but what I've written so far in my notebook I need to revise a bit as well so that the main story plot doesnt die out too soon (as stated above in the mind of Ino, and no I am not a girl, nor do I actually write when I'm in a crush, I write cause I like to.) So i have a question, should the filler arc have InoShikaCho on a mission, or should it have Naruto and Sakura on a date. Hell I'm even open to out of the box suggestions. So thank you and have a good day. **

**Suna No Ken**


	5. FILLER CHAPTER! 1

**A/N: Hey every body, sorry for the long wait but my computers been on the fritz. I wasnt able to review, i wasnt able to upload anything, and every story i read kept coming out centered. That was sore on the eyes. I was lucky enough to find my comp working today and I worked nonstop to put this up. I dont know when the next chapter will be but I'll try to make it soon. Hell, if my computer allows I'll post one up tomorrow. (Not likely but who knows.) Anyway, here's the first filler chapter. I decided to go with the InoShikaCho mission and I hope you guys like it. I know I went through hell writing and editing it. AND please remember it is only a filler arc. Nothing that happens in this arc (Aside from the Ino and Shikamaru trouble) will reappear in the original story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto. If i did then I would bring on Masako X and Vegeta whatever his numbers are to write some comedy for me in the manga. (Abridged refrences! XD)**

**

* * *

**

**A Flowers Friendship. A Fox's Loneliness.**

**FILLER Ch.1 : I'm never growing up.**

Shikamaru sighed looking at the clock. He was not happy, in fact, he was as pissed as a Nara could be. That isn't really that pissed since their too lazy to get too pissed, but that didn't mean the effect wasn't intense. It had already been more than an hour since he, Ino, and Chouji were supposed to head out on their newest mission, but the girl still hadn't shown up yet. Chouji just sat on a chair reading a scroll while Shikamaru looked up at the clock for the seventy-third time in the last hour and thirteen minutes.

'Damn, I need a smoke' He thought, rising up.

Just then a pounding came at his door. Shikamaru moved to the door and opened it to see an out of breath Ino staring hopefully at him.

"You better have a damn good reason for being late Ino." Shikamaru said coldly. Ino's eye's grew saddened and she quickly hid it behind a mask of disbelief.

"Are we really still on this Shika? I thought you finally understood."

"Forget it Ino, let's just hurry up with the mission okay? I want to be back in three days."

"Shikamaru," Chouji spoke up, "If you still cant work with Ino then-"

"No Chouji! I can work with her, despite any hard feelings I can do at least that much. I Just don't like having to wait for the blond bimbo here."

"BIMBO! What the hell is your problem?" Ino shouted glaring at Shika.

Shikamaru moved up into Ino's face and stared her down, breathing heavily with anger. Ino didn't waver, and was close to slapping the Nara when she realized she was already trapped in his shadow.

"You know damn well what my problem is. Sometimes I cant even stomach the fact that we were close before because of what you did."

Ino averted her eyes and shikamaru released the Jutsu, stepping back. Chouji was on his feet incase something got out of hand. Shikamaru just turned and went to grab his things so they could head out.

"I'm sorry, how many times do I have to say it." Ino asked to Shika's back.

Shikamaru stopped and sighed. He rubbed his eyes so as to prevent any crying on his behalf.

"Ino…I just don't know if I can be around you sometimes. I want to forgive you, but what you did to Temari-"

"She wasn't Temari anymore! She was gone!"

"We don't know that!" Shikamaru yelled. "We don't! And even if she wasn't in her right mind we could have fixed her!"

"She was the enemy by that time Shika! She didn't have her old personality any where in her mind! She was empty, using everything in her memories to play us! I Know that Jutsu, and she was just a shell!"

Shikamaru couldn't hold back his tears anymore, so he just continued to face the wall. Ino hung her head and Chouji stayed silent.

"It's been six month's Shika. She was leaking information from Suna and Konoha to our enemies. I had to put her down. I didn't want to, I tried everything I could, but in the end I had to."

Shikamaru walked away and grabbed his things. He went out the door without looking at either of the other two and Ino and Chouji followed silently. The first mission for team InoShikaCho in over six months was officially started.

* * *

"So what did you finally decide on as the mission objective?" Ino asked as the three hopped through the forest.

"You'd know if you hadn't been so late. What the hell kept you anyway?" Shikamaru snapped at her.

Ino grumbled talking about losing track of time while training and Shikamaru barked out a laugh.

"You? Train? Ha! That's then worst lie ever Ino!"

Ino glared at Shikamaru and turned to Chouji.

"Can you tell me what the bum has planned for this mission?"

Chouji sighed and nodded. "We decided to go along with the search and capture instead of the search and destroy. Shikamaru said it would be nearly impossible to search and destroy, and he could bring him back to unravel the boy's secrets."

"Instant regeneration." Shikamaru called from ahead. "Imagine. Our shinobi would never again risk dying on the battle field. We would never lose another comrade. They could re-grow anything. A hand, a lung, a mind."

Ino looked at Shikamaru concerned. Ever since she'd made Temari go brain dead he'd been a bit self destructive. And with the possibility of restoring Temari in Shika's grasp…she feared what he might do.

"Shika…who took out the mission request again?"

"…It's a midsized town near the hidden grass. The grass claims no association to the town so they couldn't be called in to help. Apparently the towns been under siege for two weeks by the regenerating boy."

"The boy can die so he has nothing to fear from terrorizing the town and taking what he wants." Chouji supplied.

"Yeah. Since he cant be killed fast enough he's a real problem. Knocking him out should be fine though, we're fast enough to do that at least."

"Still though, if Baa-chan needed speed she should have sent Guy's team. Why'd she send us?"

Shikamaru nearly missed his next step and stopped as he and Chouji turned to look at Ino.

"Baa-chan? Did you just call the Hokage 'Baa-chan'?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino faltered for half a second trying to come up with a response when Chouji suddenly burst into laughter.

"Baa-chan! Oh my gosh, that's hilarious! What'd she do to piss you off so much Ino? Give you D-rank missions?"

Ino simply nodded as Chouji began laughing again and she looked forward towards Shikamaru. He eyed her and turned away leaving Ino to wonder at exactly what he was thinking.

'Damn Shika,' she thought. 'Too damn perceptive for your own good. You wont just blow this off like Chouji. After all, you know who the only person to call Tsunade 'Baa-chan' is.

The three of them continued moving through the forest the rest of the afternoon and made camp near the town before nightfall. Ass Shika took the first watch everyone stayed silent, lost in their own thoughts. One plotting. One worrying. And one hungry.

* * *

Akira awoke in total darkness. He didn't make a sound, didn't even breath, he just waited for some signal. After nearly a minute he heard the creaking of a door outside and he sighed in relief. He had lasted the night after all, he wasn't dead. He was about to get out of the crawlspace when he heard a sound of frantic skittering outside his crawlspace.

'No!" Akira thought. It was impossible, the boy couldn't have chosen to hide here this morning of all places. He tried to back away to the secret exit but he made a small creaking sound against the wood. The skittering stopped instantly and there was absolute silence for what seemed like an eternity. Then a slow shuffling noise came closer to the crawl space entrance. Akira prayed and wished that he wouldn't find it, but then he saw the drawer cabinet that covered the entrance move and a boy's face lowered into the crawl space. Sunlight filled the crawlspace and Akira was exposed. The boy reached in like lightning and grabbed Akira's legs, dragging him out. Akira was stood upright and began to whimper and cry as the boy spoke.

"You're the one who sent out that hawk two days ago. Who did you send for?"

Akira began to sob heavily. It was all over. He thought that the ninja would have made it by now, but all his hope was lost. The nightly terrors of this boy drove him to try and get outside help, but it wouldn't help him any.

"I-I-I sent o-out for a r-re-replacement." Akira lied. "I I want t-to go h-home."

The boy shook his head slowly and stepped closer to Akira. Akira closed his eyes and waited.

Outside, the few survivors of the town saw a house go up in flames.

* * *

Ino woke up in a hurry. She was last to take watch that night and has used her Kage Bunshins to guard the perimeter while she slept. While she slept, one of her bunshins decided to go scope out the town for the next days events and as morning came and life trickled through the streets the bunshin saw a house erupt in flames and a lone figure leap away. The clone dispelled itself and Ino woke up with one thing on her mind, getting to that town. She shouted for Shikamaru and Chouji rushed to her tent to get essential gear. Shikamaru burst through the tent, Chouji on his heels, and looked around for the danger. When they saw no one he lowered his bladed knuckles and marched towards Ino's tent.

"What the hell? I was sleeping! Sleeping! Sleep is sacred dammit!"

Ino shot him a glare as she exited the tent and pointed over the plains towards town. A pillar of smoke was pluming forth and Shikamaru immediately understood. Changing quickly he issued orders to everyone.

"Chouji, hang back for five minutes incase me and Ino encounter enemies and need support. Ino, we're heading right into the fire, I take point and you cover me. Let's go!"

The three nodded and Ino and Shikamaru shot down the plains toward town, Shikamaru cursing himself the whole way.

"It's not your fault if something happened." Ino said staring ahead.

"Like hell! I chose to camp instead of resting in the town. If we were there, we might have been able to prevent this from happening."

"You did it with good reason! You thought the Kid might be waiting for someone to show up incase he saw the hawk messenger, and you didn't want him to have the drop on us in the dark."

"That's no excu- SHH! Wait!" Shika slowed and ducked down in the tall grass, edging his way over to the top of the small hill that overlooked the town. He looked over and saw the damage. Three houses were on fire and no one was doing anything to stop it. It was as if their will to live just wasn't there anymore. Shika then saw a shadowy silhouette leaping around the roofs in the distance. Shika grit his teeth and leaped of the hill towards the village.

He barely got off the air when Ino tackled into him, pinning his arms to the ground with her superior strength. "Shika hold it! We cant just charge in, we need a plan." Ino looked down at the struggling Nara, but her only response was even more struggling . After a well placed knee to the small of his back though, he was much more willing to listen.

"Now what do we do? You're the genius, how do we catch him?"

Shikamaru thought for a few seconds then grunted to be released. Ino complied and eagerly waited for the plan.

"Alright now, remember our first B-rank mission?"

Ino nodded and smiled. 'Oh, this will be fun.'

* * *

Shikamaru crept slowly toward the boy. He was sitting on a roof top looking down at the destruction. He then made a handsign and Shikamaru was instantly bound by an invisible force, falling backwards. Wide eyed he looked up to see the boy coming toward him, and he struggled to get free.

"Amateur. I heard your heart beat the moment you came on to the roof top. Did you really think you could kill me with a sneak attack like that?"

"No, and I'm not trying to kill you."

Suddenly Shikamaru poofed and Ino stuck her tongue out at the boy.

"I'm stalling. Loser."

The boy turned and leaped away from a shadow heading right towards him. He landed near the edge of the roof and right into the trap. Shikamaru's previously placed shadow stuck the boy to the floor as Chouji burst from the floor below and grabbed hold of the boy. He tossed him into the air and the boy recovered mid-flight making several handsigns. Just then, the real Shikamaru rose from his hidden spot on the roof behind the boy and sent his shadow up into the air, stabbing the boy. The boy coughed up blood and poofed into a large piece of debris. The boy reappeared behind Shikamaru ready to attack but Shika had expected it and dropped to the floor, cutting a wire on the way down. As the boy missed his strike ten's of tranquilizer darts struck into the boy and he collapsed near the brink of unconsciousness. Ino was released from the jutsu and she and Chouji moved to the rooftop next to Shikamaru. Ino made a handsign but Shika stopped her.

"His ability would reject your mind transfer and could leave you broken. Just bind him up and get ready to move out. I'll go find our benefactor.

Ino and Chouji shrugged as Shikamaru leapt off and proceeded to bind the boy. Already the tranquilizer serum Ino had made before hand was oozing out of his body in an effort to heal him. They hurried and after binding him in ropes placed a paper seal on him that would induce paralysis. The boy finally came to his senses and tried to move but found his body unresponsive.

"No!" he cried out. "No, not again!" Ino shot him a dirty look and kneeled down.

"Listen boy, you've caused a lot of trouble, now you've got to deal with the consequences."

"Oh please, don't talk to me like I'm four. You have to act quickly before they get here! My powers are slower in the sunlight, cut out my heart and kill me!"

"What?" Ino and Chouji yelled.

"Kill me dammit! If you do it in the sunlight I wont be able to heal back from having my heart cut out!"

"What, but, huh?" Chouji stuttered, unable to comprehend what he was hearing.

"Why? If you wanted to die then you should have just turned yourself in to the towns people."

"Ha! They wouldn't kill me! They want to catch me again and continue poking me and studying me. I thought you were part of their group until I noticed that forehead protector you use as a belt. Your Konoha nin."

"This place…is a research center?" Ino asked.

"Yes, finally glad to have you on the same page. I've been trapped here for over fifty years, and I finally escaped. I've been hunting down every scientist and any other experiment to come out of that place."

"But who's research center is this? If it was the hidden grass' then they would have done a cover up with their own ninja."

"It's not the grass' that's for sure. Some town's person decided that since they had no real ties to the grass they'd try to get you for help. But he didn't know that this is one of 'The Cults' labs. Please, you've gotta help me, they'll never stop trying to get me. I have to fight to survive every-crap!"

Suddenly Shikamaru fell from the sky and landed hard in front of them, beaten up and bloody. The boy stared wide eyed then looked forward. Ino rushed forward to give Shikamaru emergency first aid while Chouji followed the boys line of sight. On the adjacent rooftop was a fully black clad man, tall and masked, just staring at them. A few rooftops away were three more of the figures. Chouji did a partial expansion jutsu to his arm and called out to the people.

"Hey, get back! I'm warning you!" He yelled, raising his arm.

The boy tried to move again and called out. "Quick, untie me! I'm to only one here that's strong enough to beat the Immortals!"

The first immortal shimmered in the air and crashed a leg into Chouji's ribs. A snap was heard as he was sent flying back off the side of the building.

"Chouji!" Ino cried out, and the immortal turned to her.

"Release me dammit!" the boy said behind her. "I can fight!"

Ino was petrified for a moment before going into her defensive fighting stance. The Immortal took a step toward her but was run over as Chouji came back up and performed a giant human boulder with the last of his chakra. He released the jutsu and fell to knee breathing heavily.

"Ino…run" Chouji panted. "Get Shika and the kid out of here. I'll…I'll buy you as much time as I can."

"Chouji I cant just lea-"

"Do it!" Chouji yelled turning to look at her. At that moment a second Immortal appeared and stretched his arm around Chouji's neck, coiling like a snake, strangling him. Ino rushed to try and help him but was blindsided by a third Immortal. Ino crashed backwards and skid next to the boy. Ino looked up in horror as she saw Chouji, one of her oldest friends, dying. She got up and spoke to the boy.

"If I promise to help you, will you save him?"

"Yes." The boy said looking up into her eyes.

Ino swore and tore off the seal, and the boy broke through the rope. He leaped at the Immortal strangling Chouji first. He brought his arm down in one swift motion and cut the Immortals arm off. Chouji fell to the floor and pulled the coiled of arm off of him, gasping for air before he passed out. The boy turned and put both palms on the Immortals chest, and a hole blasted through it. It crumpled to the ground but the boy had already turned to face the next Immortal. Before he could do anything though a fourth Immortal erupted from the floor below and grappled the boys back. The boy flared his chakra and burnt the Immortals body to a crisp as the last remaining Immortal charged. The boy blocked and parried every blow and kicked the Immortal away before weaving a intricate array of handsigns. He pointed a the Immortal and smiled.

"Ninja Art: Burning Heart!"

A fiery blast came from the Immortals body right over his heart and it crumpled to the floor lifeless. The boy turned and ducked down to pick up Chouji but was too small.

"Shit!" He put his hands together and gathered his chakra. "KAI!"

A poof of smoke surrounded the boy and he was suddenly changed from ten to a full grown teenager. He picked up Chouji and looked towards Ino.

"Well c'mon. Grab him and lets go." He said.

Ino blinked back into reality and nodded. She grabbed Shika and followed the teen deeper into the city. They stopped on a tall building five minutes later and snuck in through a secret roof entrance.

"This is my safe house during the day. It's where I rest and hide from the Toshin." The teen said as they descended deeper into the building.

"I don't understand, didn't you just beat those guys senseless? Why hide from them?"

The teen barked out a laugh and stopped opening a door. It was a old infirmary room with several beds and an emergency table. He put Chouji on a bed and Ino put Shika on the table.

:Those were Immortals, they're the weakest of 'The Cults' super soldiers. I can handle them no problem. The Toshin are the real threat. One on two and I can beat them. One on four and it's a bit of a stretch. One on ten and I'm doomed to experimentation again."

Ino reached into her pack and pulled out a scroll. Unfurling it, she summoned several articles of medical equipment. Ino made a kage bunshin and ordered it to stitch up Shikamaru's wounds while she began to heal Chouji's ribs. The teen sat down on a bed and Ino eyed him warily as she worked.

"So your not really a kid huh? Just who the hell are you? How old are you really? Do you still want me to kill you?"

The teen shook his head and sighed.

"No, I was being too rash when I asked you to do that. I just needed to make sure I didn't get captured again, and if I'm killed in sunlight then it's a hell of a lot harder for me to heal from that so I would probably be gone for good before they treat me. I've died before you know." he said nonchalantly.

At Ino's look of suspicion he smiled. "No, it's true. They took out my heart and clogged the hole so I couldn't grow a new one. They left me like that for an hour, took it out, and I healed. They kept testing how far I could go, each time I would heal slower. Six hours is my limit, I didn't heal that time. They had to pump me full of my own stored blood to make me start healing again."

Ino stopped and looked up at him. "That's horrible." she said. She reached over for two large rolls of heavy bandages and handed one to her bunshin. They proceeded to bandage up their teammates as the teen continued talking.

"Let's see…I think I'm between seventy-nine and one hundred and three years old. I lost count after the first fifty years in that place. No I'm not a kid, I just transform into one to seem less threatening and more easily able to go unnoticed. This is my real body since I stopped aging at eighteen."

Ino finished up and sealed everything back into the scroll. She moved to a bed and laid down, wiped of chakra. The teen reached behind him and pulled out a small piece of paper with a seal on it from his pocket.

"Here, I snatched this before escaping. Put it on your forehead, it'll replenish your chakra."

Ino eyed it suspiciously and did as she was instructed. When she felt refreshed she sat up and looked over at the teen.

"So you never answered my 'who are you?' question." She said.

"Ahh," the teen said comically, "Well I might as well. You did promise to help me after all. Okay. I'm a ninja that has survived the first and second ninja world wars. I have learned over a thousand jutsu. I was captured shortly after the second ninja world war and have been tortured into forgetting many things about myself, including my name. As much as I would like to know it I came up with a new one. You can call me…"

* * *

**Thats right, DRAMATIC CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU! Well maybe not. Maybe i just dont have a name for the guy. (I do. I'll give you a hint, it's from my favorite samurai manga and his name begins with an H) Anyways a quick translation. Toshin means fighting gods. So yeah, the super soldiers that are Toshin are pretty much on par with, let's say, Kisame. Bad ass and hard to kill but theres still people who can beat them. And no these people arent ninja, I made sure not to give them jutsu's. They're just really strong experiments. Also "The Cult" is a fledgling organization, but that will be explained in later filler chapters. Any way that's pretty much it. I hope you enjoyed reading it and please remember to review. For every review I get I promise to donate one dollar to the Destroy Four Kids Foundation. **

**SUNA OUT!**


	6. Flowers Preview!

**Hi...uh...okay let me have it. (Pause for 2 days to listen to the amount of complaints and rants) Are you done? No? Oh...can you just wait like five mins or something? Seirously i go the wole world complaining to me. Yes? Good. **

**I'm Sorry for not updating in so long. I wont lie, about a month of that time was me being lazy. After that i got my report card and I've been grounded ever since. Now i can only sneak on a few times when i head to the library, but i've been writing my story in my notebooks for the longest time so No I AM NOT DEAD! I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP THE STORY! I AM STILL WRITING AND WILL NOT LET ANYONE ELSE CONTINUE IT! I love working this story but i just dont have enough time to sneak on and type it. Instead heres a smal update. I will FINISH the filler arc SOON, it will be a good ending and Trust me you'll like it. Many didnt like how it started but give me a break. Since i dont want to piss you all off further by just posting an authors note, heres a nice PREVIEW of one of the UPCOMING CHAPTERS AFTER the filler arc. No i wasnt done typing it before i got grounded. SO ENJOY! I HOPE! ...T-T im so sad. Oh right you can start yelling again. BTW comments would be appreciated.**

* * *

Ino fingered her favorite hair clip as she happily strolled over to the Hokage's office for her newest mission. She still couldn't stop herself from playing with it even though she already had it for three weeks now. Still, she just loved the way it felt to her, after all, it was the most thoughtful gift anyone of her friends had ever given her, not that the boy who did really understood that. Just that morning during training Naruto had asked why she even chose to wear it now that her hair was completely tied up in a pony tail now.

_(Flashback begins)_

"Because," she had said, "It's incredibly special. No one's ever given me something like this before." Ino winked at Naruto, knowing he would get embarrassed and wasn't disappointed as she saw the red tinge in his cheeks.

"I still don't get it, but at least you don't hide half your face anymore. You…look nicer that way." Naruto grumbled.

This time it was Ino who's face turned red. She lost her focus and one of Naruto's clones were able to poke her in the ribs.

"Kyaa!" Ino screamed as she toppled over onto the floor in a ticklish fit. Naruto laughed and reached down to lift Ino back onto her feet, but she quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him down to the floor to barrage him with "Tickles of Doom" as she liked to put it. After the long tickle war (in which both sides had used shadow clones) they collapsed near each other on the forest floor.

"Wheeze-your fun-puff-Ino. I'm glad I can just hang out with you." Naruto said looking at the clouds.

Ino felt her face heat up but brushed it off as being exhausted. "Yeah well, your actually better than I thought you'd be Uzumaki."

_(Flashback ends)_

Ino laughed at her antics of a few hours ago. She opened her eyes and was slightly surprised that she had already made it to the Hokage's door. She reached for the handle then suddenly shifted to the side and turned to poke Sakura in her forehead. Sakura was stunned at how fast Ino moved and didn't have time to block the incoming finger.

"Oww!" Sakura said as she rubbed her forehead, staring at Ino. "What was that for Ino-pig?"

Ino smiled slightly. She had sensed Sakura's presence creeping up on her and had struck at just the right time. Her 'Sensei' would be proud. Recomposing herself she looked at Sakura apologetically albeit a bit smug.

"Oh, sorry forehead. I didn't realize it was you. I just felt someone following me once I entered and thought it was some kind of pervert. No hard feelings?" She said extending her hand.

Sakura blinked and moved her hand forward hesitantly. "Yeah…sure, whatever. Did you just say you 'felt' me? Since when could you do that?"

"Uh…well I've been doing some intense training for the past month and I just mastered it. Anyways what are you doing here? I thought you'd be on a date with Naruto or something." Ino was taken back a bit at how Sakura tensed up when hearing Naruto's name. Something was definitely wrong. "Hey, you okay?" Why do you look so angry?"

Sakura sighed and crossed her arms. "Naruto is…I'm…I don't know! I just…"

"So it does have something to do with Naruto." Ino said, her inner gossiper taking over. "What'd he do?"

Sakura sighed again and looked away. "He was supposed to meet me today at this nice new place I found for breakfast. I waited for, like, two hours and he arrived all sweaty and tired. Plus, he wouldn't even tell me where he was before that or why he was late! I mean, who does that? Is he trying to hide something from me? Agh, I just…I cant stand him sometimes!"

Ino began sweating bullets as an overwhelming sense of guilt hit her. She didn't know her little antics would cause her friends this much strife, and now Sakura was going all psycho/paranoid on her. This did not bode well for her. She looked back at Sakura who noticeably calmed down and smiled at Ino.

"Thanks for listening Ino, I needed to say that. C'mon, lets go get our mission." She then moved forward and opened the door for them.


End file.
